Seven Minutes Stuck In An Elevator
by DreamBelieveCreate
Summary: Summary inside...Prepare for really stupid silliness and randomness I guess. May contain slight ship-tease depending on whoever is in the elevator...NO SHIPPING WARS here please!
1. Yu and Ferid

_A/N: I...I got no words for this idea! I have no idea how it came to my mind? (I was actually in an elevator while overseas and it took 7 minutes for it to come, some smart-ass people decided to keep pressing the up/down buttons on each of the hotel's floors) anyway basically each of the ONS characters will be some-how find themselves stuck in said elevator for 7 minutes what will occur in that time-frame? Oh and who is the little button pusher that is keeping them there?_

 _This will be a multi-chapter with different characters I suppose and depending on who the characters are it will be either romantic or just sort of humorous I guess with some ship-tease. I just want to point out NO SHIP WARS will be started do that some-where else on your own time. I just want people to enjoy this._

 _Okay first up is Ferid and Yu (Did you think I was going to do Mika and Yu first? Hah! Fat chance those two are going last)._

* * *

 _Come on, this was torture how long does it take for it to get the first floor? I didn't expect for this to happen. Damn you Shinoa for always picking on me to do the things you never wanted to do and now I'm stuck in here with that drunken thing._

"Hey Yu-ich-rou! Is there like a little secret to getting on Mikaela's good side? Whatever I am end up saying he threatens me with his big STICK or just you know cutting me up in ittsy, bitsy...SPIDER!"

He started screaming suddenly at something that wasn't even there and soon started singing the song shortly afterwards.

 _"Someone kill me now"_ I thought as I covered my ears as he soon started slurring the words to the Spice Girls Wannabe until a minute later he fell over ending his drunken sing-along.

 _"Finally, peace and quiet"_

I immediately regretted those words as I soon felt someone's finger poking me in the face-the idiot was awake and was just continuously poking me in the unusual position right in front of me with his bum in the air.

"Yu-yo-yu! Tell me are you and Mika intimaaaaateeee?"

"W-what do you mean by that? I-I mean I'm a g-guy!"

"I know ya dumbo I can see that. I m-mean are you guys doing the do?" He slurred at me as he placed his arms around me.

"Huh? I don't need to go to the bathroom."

"Tsk-tsk no Yu-yu I mean are you guys doing this!" He gestured by poking one of his fingers into a formed small circle and started jerking it in and out which he seemed to get a kick out of it as I looked away from him trying to cool my face down.

"You are a little koo-koo in the head man"

"I know! It's a blast when I'm like this! I become like the life of the party of well just me."

"Some party" I muttered sarcastically.

"How long have we been here?"

"I don't know maybe 3 minutes? What? Stop staring at me!"

"Heh-heh! Can I ask another question?"

"No!"

"Aww party-pooper it was an awesome one too but I'm going to ask you anyway because I love you as much as Mika does! Do you know why he gets so mad every-time when I mention your name or that I will turn you into a vamp-"

He was cut off by some loud thumping causing him to go hysterical I was trying to sshh him so I can hear as I heard voices when he finally quiet down it was faint but it was Mikaela's frantic voice and thrashing, the elevator doors finally opened as I dragged a drunken vampire out by the foot of his shoe as he didn't want to stand up.

"Whee, go faster! Are we going to see your honey now?"

"Shut-up you are giving me a headache"

"Yu and Mikaela, sitting in an wasteland, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love and a b-baby"

 _"Yu is that you?"_ I turned and approached another one of the elevators and recognized that voice it was Shinoa's.

"What are you doing here Shinoa? I thought you were with the others?"

"I was but I wanted to see why you were taking so long and now I'm stuck too"

"Here I thought you were the one behind all this"

"Oh ye have little faith in your Squad Leader. Is that who I think it is with you?"

"Yeah it hasn't been easy he's drunk as hell"

"Why are you talking to a wall? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yu has no girlfriend he has me!"

"Mika, where are you?"

Before he could he answer he was cut off by loud blood curdling screams and the sound of an elevator rushing by really fast as if the cables had snapped.

 _"I hate to be the poor guys in that situation right now"._

My eyes turned to Ferid who was now "talking to the wall" and saying ludicrous things to it, I take that back my situation was more worse and this whole thing was just getting started.

* * *

 _A/N: Ohhh...K well what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Too much silliness? Characters not as themselves? Remember this is not related to the series so more something unrelated. I think the only one in character was probably Ferid. Anyway the next chapter will obviously be Mikaela and Shinoa let me know in the reviews who you want to see stuck in the elevator the final chapter will obviously end with Yu and Mika ta-ta kiddies!_


	2. Mikaela and Shinoa

_A/N: Okay I decided to be generous and upload too soon as I am getting a lot of views for this in like the day that it was uploaded I lost of track of it now but seriously I need to know what you guys think even for those that aren't deciding to continue it through the end you don't have to review every chapter just the first would suffice. I'm grateful for those that are deciding to read but I really need reviews to know what I am going to do this in the future and your very thoughts for changes, ideas and improvements._

Thank you so much! Here is Mikaela and Shinoa's turn. It continues right after Yu got off the elevator with drunken Ferid.

* * *

"Yu is everything alright out there? Who is that screaming?"

"I don't know Shinoa some random people who got unlucky I suppose. You were thinking it was me weren't you?"

"Well whatever gave you that idea? I never said Y-O-U specifically now did I Yu?"

If I we were face to face I would be giving one of those "what the heck expression" I can just see it now that cheeky smirk adorning her face.

"Stop using the word YOU with Yu's name!" Mika suddenly shouted only causing Shinoa to burst out laughing.

"Hey what's going on in there is Mika alright?" I shouted through Shinoa's laughing.

"He's fine-He's just sulking in the corner and giving me a death glare, well more like he is pouting. It's cute really."

"I am not. Don't call me cute."

"No you are just a precious cinnamon roll blondie"

"I-I'm a what?"

"I'm Mikaela who works up a load of sexual tension and prances around in his magnificent tights and cape all fitting the tropes of the mysterious dark prince, to the Mika-mobile! Hi-yah!"

"H-hey get off me! Only Yu is allowed to touch me."

"Who me? Oh wow I feel special thanks Mika."

"That's not who I meant and you know it. Also don't call me that."

"Come on Mikaela, I won't bite."

"No? But I might."

"Ow! That hurt."

Meanwhile outside is a stunned Yu and a hysterical Ferid listening to their very misleading discussion which isn't what it seems.

"Oh-ho sounds like the little lady and Mika are going at it?"

"Shut up drunken ass! Mika's not like that and neither is Shinoa"

"Oh-ho so they don't swing _that way_ " Looks at Yu with raised eye-brows.

"I-I can't hear you la-la-"

Before Yu could go any further a loud BOOM can be heard coming from the elevator where Mika and Shinoa was (Now let's go see the cause of that shall we?)

* * *

"Man god you are tiring and annoying"

"More annoying then that monkey out there with Yu?"

"I don't know your like a different level"

"Oh care to tell?"

"Enough with the-"

"CRACKLE! BOOM! POP"

The two looked up the ceiling to see a new formed hole and the form of Shinya upside down with Byakkomaru.

"Hey Shino-"

He gazed at the tangled forms of the two of them and simply shrugged before leaving again without a word repairing the newly formed hole with a smirk on his face.

 _DING_

"Hey you guys are final-together?"

"No wait Yu!"

Mika got up suddenly and ran after him to explain, Shinoa watches the two of them and forms a heart shape with her hands around the two of them as She grinned at the two of them which her mood was interrupted with someone tapping on her shoulder she turned to see Shinya with Byakkomaru slung over his shoulder.

"Nice to see you still intact Princess"

"Humph! You could of at least let us out"

"But I did and besides it was more fun this way and I know you would have done the same"

"I guess your right-let's go Shinya we got things to do"

"What shall we do about him?" He gestured to Ferid before Shinoa turned and grinned at him.

"Leave him here for someone else to be bothered with he is not our problem".

"What shall we do now?"

"Get to the bottom of this elevator madness and we need to find Guren"

"Alright then let's go"

Shinya and Shinoa leave but unknown to them the very person they were looking for was in just the same predicament they were previously in albeit with more liveliness.

* * *

 _A/N: Okay I think I will leave it at that for now next Guren and well his entire squad. Again guys I really need to hear your opinions on this otherwise this story is just as good as dead without your thoughts on it and plus I would have no idea what to do with it in the end so please just don't read and dump it's just plain rude._


End file.
